


crown on my head but the world on my shoulder

by ElasticElla



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Brief suicide ideation, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Running a messy kingdom is exhausting, luckily Margo knows a place where time stops.





	crown on my head but the world on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> title from janelle's yoga

Jane tends her garden, making sure each watch is running properly, trimming the shrubbery. It’s what she’s always done since she came here so long ago. She is the last remaining Chatwin, a thoroughly unsettling thought. Her brothers, and all of her other selves, are dead.

Jane wants to leave the circle, there’s only one unknown adventure awaiting her. And she’s been alive for so very long, her bones themselves ache to be buried. But there is always the chance leaving will make everything collapse, she can’t be that selfish.

When the beautiful queen visits her, Jane feels a spark of excitement. She can feel Margo will return.

How very curious.


End file.
